List of Cameo Appearances
__TOC__ External cameo appearances Other people's characters, arranged by order of first appearance. Arc 2: The Poke-craze Pokemon (various) Owner: Nintendo Strips: #7-17 Arc 3: Prelude TMNT Doll Owner: Strips: , , , , , Arc 4: Beach! John Owner: John Strips: , , , , Arc 5: Merlitz and the Human Nightmyste Owner: Strips: , , , , , , , Pegasus Owner: Strips: , , , , Skirmish Owner: Strips: , , , , Genesis4 Owner: Strips: , , , , , Dice Owner: Jordan/Dalkice Strips: , Slink Owner: Greg Strips: #53-59 Arc 6: Twinks! Norman Owner: Tim Dawson Strips: Corlis Owner: Tim Dawson Strips: , Mike Owner: Mike Finkelstein Strips: , Mike (doll) Strips: , Arc 8: Home Again Pink Owner: Pink Fairy Lotus Strips: , , Tailsteak Owner: Mason Williams Strips: Arc 9: Daniel Ti'Fiona, Warrior for hire? Kannikah Owner: Strips: , Sunny Chiba Owner: Megan Jones Tillette Strips: , , Felorin Owner: David Shapiro Strips: , , Hollyann Owner: Hollyann Strips: , , , Lore Owner: Lore Strips: , Sanguine Owner: Tim Dawson Strips: Arc 11: Guys Night Out.. With Wildy? Uni Owner: Jennifer Diane Reitz Strips: Cid Owner: Steve Burt Strips: , Hydina Owner: Strips: Binky Owner: Tim Dawson Strips: Arc 14: A Recipe of Disasters Lucy Owner: Mat Sherer Strips: Lydia Owner: Mat Sherer Strips: Gumby Owner: Strips: Arc 15: Disarray, Discord, and Bubblegum Rafe Owner: Strips: DeByrus Owner: Strips: Mat Owner: Mat Sherer Strips: Pede Owner: Pede Strips: Soshika Owner: H. Carlian Strips: Arc 16: Just Wingin' It Pac Man Owner: Namco Strips: , Khristalla Owner: J. Walker Strips: Altre Owner: Jouster Strips: Arc 17: 'Cause Every Comic Needs a Non-Canon Spy Spoof Janus Owner: Terry Bailey Strips: #450-467, #469-471, Zephyr Owner: Angela Beaman Strips: Silverfox Owner: Angela Beaman Strips: , , , Max Owner: RSCI Travels, Inc. Strips: Ruby Owner: RSCI Travels, Inc. Strips: Land Before Time (various) Owner: Universal Studios Strips: Alec Owner: Mike Finkelstein Strips: Katrina Owner: Mike Finkelstein Strips: Darkmoon Owner: Mike Finkelstein Strips: Matt Owner: Laura "Longtail" Blacksin Strips: Arc 18: Unwilling and Abel at Cubi Academy Equidna Owner: Equidna the Destroyer Strips: Lola Owner: Mat Sherer Strips: , Josh Owner: Graveyard Greg/Redkam Strips: Dr. Ink Owner: Ink Strips: - , , , Nirfy Owner: Nirfy / Allashambles Strips: , , , Dave Owner: David Hopkins Strips: Katie Owner: Strips: Kitty Blackrabbit Owner: Kittah Strips: , Mewgal Owner: Toast Strips: RJ Owner: RJ Strips: , , Vincy Owner: Candy Dewalt Strips: Lemmings Owner: Psygnosis & their owning company Strips: Arc 19: Life is Wonderful Longtail Owner: Longtail Strips: , Chu’Si Owner: Megan Jones Tillette Strips: Hoshiko Usagi Owner: Renee Armstrong Strips: Bon Owner: Taski Strips: , , Blueray Owner: Strips: Arc 24: The Return of Dark Pegasus? Graz Owner: B. Turner Strips: , , , Foxy Owner: Tabitha Hardy (a.k.a. Tangerine Willow or Foxy Tangerine) Strips: , Abel's Story Kammi Owner: H. Carlian Strips: Dorian Owner: Zinacat Strips: , Dr. Ink Owner: Ink Strips: Part 2 (voice only), , Sari Owner: V.Kyrie and TJA Productions Strips: Part 2 Jo Owner: V.Kyrie and TJA Productions Strips: Part 2 Demonology - 'Cubi Abilities James StarRunner Owner: James StarRunner Strips: 'Cubi Abilities #2 Demonology - Furrae Fashion Laws Griffon Owner: Taski Strips: Furrae Fashion Laws #2 Internal cameo appearances Characters from Mab's Land (owned by Amber Williams), arranged by order of first appearance. Arc 4: Beach! Cheets Strips: , Arc 8: Home Again Mikelo Strips: , , , Repteal Strips: , Arc 9: Daniel Ti'Fiona, Warrior for hire? Anthicus Strips: Arc 10: What Makes a Comic Great Thorganthicus Strips: Lilithin Strips: Arc 11: Guys Night Out.. With Wildy? Boko Strips: Arc 12: Patches Shadow Elemental Strips: Levicel Strips: Pai Gon Strips: Arc 15: Disarray, Discord, and Bubble-gum Murtagoy Strips: Abel's Story Fa Teen Strips: Disclaimer of Abel's Story Perfect Date Gee Strips: #13: Aaryanna SAIA Outfit Sequence The SAIA outfit sequence, from strips through featured Dan and Abel cosplaying a number of different outfits, typically from the same or a similar source. Although not cameos in the strictest sense, they are recorded here anyway. Strip Outfits from: InuYasha Dan: Inuyasha Abel: Kagome Strip Outfits from: Captain N: The Game Master Dan: Kevin Abel: Princess Lana Strip Dan: Harry Potter (from Harry Potter) Abel: The Doctor (the fourth, as played by Tom Baker. from Doctor Who) Strip Outfits from: Pokémon (anime) Dan: James/Kojirou Abel: Jessie/Musashi Strip Dan: Waldo (from Where's Waldo?) Abel: n/a Other Instant cameo Appearances by Amber or Fluffy are not considered to be a cameo, and thus not included. Early appearances by regular characters owned by other people at the time are not included. In December of 2008, Amber ran an auction for a cameo role in either the main canon of DMFA or Abel's story. The auction was won by Morris (also a Wiku Wiki user, see User:Jpmorris). As of the time of this writing (2 January 2009), no further specific details have been released as to where and when the cameo will occur. Notes Category:Lists